THE TWO KAGOMES
by XxMissDarlingXx
Summary: What happens when the gang goes to a inn not knowing that it's haunted with a spirit that by chance inu yasha happens to piss off now the spirt seeks reveng in kagome's body*Chapters 6 up Please R&R*
1. Jewel shard hunting

disclaimer: listen I don't own inu-yasha or any character so stop asking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Tetsuaiga!" Inu-yasha great sword sliced the giant demon in half.With a giant thud and a few fallen trees the battle was done.Twink twink twink 3 jewel shards fell as the monster disenigrated.

"I'm glad that's over" kagome said hooking 3 new jewel shards they had to start over because kikyo had stolen the one's they had.{ep.32}

"SANGO SHIPPO MIROKU are you guys okay!?" kagome called.The demon had put up quite a fight and had knocked the other 3 friends into the forest.Some bushes rustled and shippo came out 

"I'm okay kagome" shippo said {rubbing a lump on his head.}

"You poor baby" kagome rushed over and picked him up.

"Inu-yasha go through my backpack and get me some ointment and a band-aide too."

"WHY should I !?"

"Inu-yasha he's hurt!"

"BUT I......."

{SMACK} "HENTAI!!!!" Sango came storming out of the woods 

"Sango-chan" kagome said setting shippo on the ground and running to her bestfriend. "Inu-yasha i'm still waiting for my band-aide." 

"Well Shippo you ain't hurt enough.{cracking knuckles}"Inu-yasha grabs shippo and hangs him upside and is about to drop him on his head when kagome suddenly snatched shippo 

"sitboy!!!" Inuyasha went face first in the dirt.Spitting dirt 

"WHY DO U ALWAYS TAKE HIS SIDE!!" Inu-yasha yelled 

"Because your such a jerk" kagome yelled.5mintues later miroku came back with a huge red mark on his face. A little while latter the group started to continue their journey. Soon night fell and the group was getting tired.Finally shippou stopped.

" I'm tired let's rest"

" DON'T START THAT WITH ME WE JUST RESTED!!" Kagome walked back to where shippo stopped

"Come on just a little longer." 10 minutes later they stopped when they saw a giant building that looked like a hotel. 

"What's that?" Miroku quickly realized it's an inn but why is it in the middle on nowhere.

"A ...A...INN!!!" Kagome and Sango said in unison as they stared at the inn like it was a giant diamond or a mountain of chocolate mean 

"We don't have to sleep outside!" Shippo said

"WE AIN'T STAYING HERE AND THAT'S FINAL!" everyone's head dropped in sadness. Then kagome went over to Inu-yasha she grabbed his hand and put on a huge sad face 

"Please Inu-yasha...." Inu-yasha blushed with embarrassment.

"OH ALL RIGHT ALREADY!" 

"yea..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it will get better sorry it sucks now . Please R&R no flames please. I also helped in the story "True confessions"

Kagome The Archer


	2. Machigai inn

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2 machigai inn

The gang walked into the inn's main room. 

"HELLO!!" The girls yelled in unison. 

"Where have all the people gone?" Shippo asked. Miroku looked for a attendant while Inu-yasha was playing with a bright silver object that we know as a bell. 

*RING RING RING *

"Hey this is cool "he said a s he continued to hit the bell. *RING RING RING* "May I help u" asked a voice a man had appeared behind the desk.

"Yes, we wish to resign here for the night." 

"Very well" said the man pulling out a book. "

"Who will u be rooming with?" 

"Well I'll be rooming with Sango" said Miroku with a smile on his face. 

"What! Not on your life monk!" Kagome saw she had to changed the subject and fast 

"Me ,Sango and Shippo can room and …"

"I don't think so Kagome!" Inu-yasha suddenly said 

"Shippo can room with us."

"O...Okay." 

"Alright now that that's settled ladies your in room106 gentlemen 108 and do try our hot springs said the man handing them the keys to there room." 

"Hot springs? Kagome we have to try hose in the morning" Sango said, 

"yeah okay" Kagome agreed. And with that the group hit the sack for the night unaware of the evil spirit that haunts the inn.

**************************************************************************

Next morning

Sango was the first to wake up that morning she gathered her bath things and woke kagome. 

In room # 108

"Come on inu-yasha lets go to the hot springs "Pleaded a sad Monk.

"WHY MIROKU?"

"to relax of course" said miroku 

"relax or peep?" 

"to relax of course besides you and Shippo could use a bath." 

"WHAT!!!!"

Meanwhile

Kagome and Sango were walking down the long dark hallway from there room when sango noticed something she hadn't the night before. At the end of the hall was a table with a doll sitting on it. The doll wore a beautiful summer yukata that was white with silver designs all over and pink roses she held a fan with the same designs .Her hair was long and bluish black exactly like Kagomes. And her eyes were dark brown with huge black holes in the center then there was a little card near the doll it looked like Chinese Sango was so busy trying to decide that she didn't notice a man had crossed her path.

"OH "sango squealed as she ran into the man.

"sorry miss" 

"Sango are you okay?"Kagome asked then she saw what they were standing in front of. 

"Hey Sango we found the hot springs "In front of them was two entrances one boys one girls. Sango continued to talk to the man when Kagome heard fast running footsteps coming from the hall her and Sango had come from. She turn to see the cause of the noise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n so what did u think? The spirit comes out in ch5 in case you're wondering please r&r and be nice it's my first fanfic on my own…

Kagome the archer

Coming up next: chapter 3 the trouble with hot springs see ya soon.


	3. the troubles with hot springs

As she turned she saw Miroku in swimming trunks running with some flying items chasing him a plate a phone a bar of soap and even a pillow. He was running like heck to not be hit by one of these flying objects then he saw Kagome.

"Oh Kagome" Miroku yelled arms outstretched to grab her just then Kagome saw a bucket pick up speed flying super fast towards Miroku.

'What the…ahahhahah!" she yelled as Miroku fell at her feet with a lump on the head from the bucket. 

"STUPID LECH" Kagome looked up from Miroku's unconscious body to see Inu-yasha and Shippo. 

"What an idiot" Shippo said looking at Miroku. 

"Stupid lech insults me and takes off running." said a very angry Inu-yasha.

"So I take it you guys are going to take a dip too?" Kagome said

"Well we figured since there here…"Shippo said

"Of course it'd be pretty stupid to not use them if there here." Kagome said

As her and Shippo continued talking they didn't notice Sango coming back to them seeing as she was done talking to the attendant. Or Miroku and that he was now awake. 

"Hey the hot springs Kagome why don't u me and Sango take our baths together?" Miroku said putting his arms around her {GROWLING} Kagome turned to see Sango and Inu-yasha growling with jealousy and rage. 

"Uh oh" Kagome said as she picked up Shippo and covered his eyes. 

"Oh ah eh ow" Kagome made sounds with face expressions as she watched Sango and Inu- yasha pummel Miroku 

"HEY, what's going on? Kagome move your hand" said a now blind Shippo.

"Trust me Shippo you don't oh want to see this "Kagome said quickly.

************************************************************************ 

*Now in the hot springs*

  
"That stupid lech never learns" Sango said sitting down in the hot spring waters. the hot spring at the inn was very beautiful and separated from the boys by a clobber of huge rocks not very high but high enough.

"Hey Kagome by any chance did u notice that doll at the end of the hall?" Sango asked.

"No what about it?" Kagome said.

"Well I asked the attendant about it when I saw it this morning it's called the kuraigarabuta doll."

"Dark crystal?"

" Yes it's been here since the inn was made .the attendant said the doll is posed by some kind of evil spirit but it won't do anything unless you make the doll mad or insult it in some way when u do the doll will become angry and get even." Sango said.

"That's scary" Kagome said

"Yeah let's do anything to get mad" Sango said  
"yeah" Kagome agreed.

*On the boy's side*

"Gee Inu-yasha did u have to hit me so hard" Miroku complained 

"You deserved it" Inu-yasha muttered  
"Yes well you never hit me when I grab Sango why did you hit me when I grab Kagome? Do u like OW!" Miroku screamed

Inu- yasha had thrown another bucket at him  
"Listen monk don't get no funny ideas I'm just trying to keep you in line I don't like her ."Inu-yasha mumbled the last part.

"Then why did you blush when she hugged you yesterday?" Shippo butted in  
"I WASN'T BLUSHING I WAS…."Inu-yasha was cut off by Shippo

"Kagome and Inu- yasha sitting in a tree"

"THAT'S IT come here you little runt" Inu-yasha got up and started chasing Shippo. Shippo threw a bar of soap at Inu-yasha to stop him from catching him and running at the same time that he did not notice a bucket in front of him.  
"OW" Shippo yelled as he hit the wooden floor.

"I'll teach you to make fun of me" Inu-yasha said cracking his knuckles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: so what do ya think? Sorry it took so long to up date but math class is a killer


	4. Inuyasha's accident

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters 

Please r&r

Chapter 4: Inu- yasha accident 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls had heard Shippo fall and were wondering what it was 

"Sango what was that?" Kagome asked covering up with a towel.

"I bet it's that stupid monk trying to get a peek" Sango said grabbing her towel.

"But the entrances are separate maybe it's some animal" Kagome said hopefully

"Like a monkey? "Sango said calming down.

"Who knows this far out it could be a bear…"Kagome said 

"A BEAR!!!!" Sango yelled

Kagome looked around the hot springs and found a rock she handed it to Sango.

"Here use this Sango"

"Here it goes, ah "Sango yelled as she threw the rock over the rock piliars

********************OVER ON THE BOYS SIDE***************************  
  
"I been waiting for this Shippo "Inu-yasha said flexing his nails.

"Help somebody "Shippo yelled dangling up-side down.

"There's no one to help you now Shippo no Kagome or Sang OH!" the rock hit Inu-yasha right in the head he dropped Shippo and fell unconscious.

***************Back on the girls side **************

"I'm not sure but I think I hit something "Sango said

"Oh good" Kagome relaxed and the two girls finished there baths in peace.

****************************On the boys side***************************

"Oh thank you god" Shippo yelled happily  
"I wonder how that happened" Miroku asked dumbly  
Inu-yasha woke up 

"I wouldn't be so happy yet Shippo."

"Ah" Shippo yelled as he starting running for the exit. with Inu-yasha centimeters behind him. They ran threw the entrances and back down the long halls of the rooms. Shippo was running as fast as he could. But Inu-yasha was catching up.

"Wait till I get my hands my hands on you Shippo!"

Shippo looked to see the end of the hall just then Inu-yasha lunged at Shippo

"AH" Shippo screamed as he jumped into the air

Inu-yasha crashed down on some table Shippo landed quickly and ran in the direction of their room.

"That little runt, wait till I get him! "Inu-yasha muttered pulling himself off the floor and the knocked over table. When he got up he looked at what he had fell on and gasped he saw a doll but it's arms and legs were broken.  
"If they catch me they'll make me pay for this well Kagome will but then I'll get sited a thousand times for this "Inu-yasha looked around he picked up the table put it back in the corner the doll had holes where the arms and legs go so it was easily fixed. Inu-yasha put her back the way he thought she was 

"yeah whatever that's right" he said and then ran back to the room. Inu-yasha was unaware of the dark blue fire glowing in the dark holes of the dolls eyes. Growing bigger an more furious

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: don't u just love cliffhangers I do well sorry it took so long exams are coming up

But tune in to the next chapter CHAPTER 5: KAGOME THE DOLL


	5. Kagome the Doll

CHAPTER 5 KAGOME THE DOLL

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome and Sango had just finished their baths and walked outside, Miroku on the other side was doing the same the girls were out first and were standing talking with their backs to Miroku. So Miroku snuck up and grabbed Sango's butt of all a sudden Sango squealed then she lashed around to see Miroku. 

"You're a dead man!" Sango screamed and ran after Miroku who had run off down the hall to the right.

"Wait Sango! "Kagome yelled but her cries were not heard. 

'Oh great I get to go by that creepy doll all by myself' Kagome thought. Kagome walked slowly down the hall and kept looking back as through Sango would come back "This is ridiculous, Kagome, get a hole of yourself afraid of a doll please that is so lame' she thought to herself. She finally reached the end of the hall and looked at the table and gasped, the doll! There was no doll! Then she heard a creek from somewhere she shivered but whispered 

"I…Inu-yasha is that u? All of a sudden the wind picked up and Kagome's hair went everywhere then something moved in the shadows of the ceiling then Kagome saw the doll flying towards her she tried to run but her body was frozen 

"I … can't move I'm paralyzed" the doll was getting closer 

"I…… Inu "the dolls was a centimeter from her face, then it lunged forward

"INU-YAHSA!" 

*a/n wouldn't it be really mean if I ended it here? He he he but I'm not that cruel on with the story!*

"Huh?" Inu-yasha dropped Shippo on his head, Shippo rubbed his now aching head

"Kagome" Inu-yasha said and leaped out the door. Minutes latter Sango dragged in a very beat up Miroku into the room.

**************************Back in the Hallway****************************

Kagome woke up to find herself on the floor 

"what happened "she asked to no one in particular. Then she tried to pull herself up but her arms weren't moving then she realized she couldn't move her legs either! She was about to scream for help when she heard Inu-yasha calling her 

"KAGOME, where are ya?" he was right in front of her now! But he still called "Kagome! Stupid wench …HUH?" then Inu-yasha looked down 

"hey how'd you get down here?" he asked he picked Kagome up with one hand Kagome looked over Inu-yasha's shoulder to see herself with a giant ax aiming for Inu-yasha's head! Kagome swung the ax but Inu-yasha with his hearing heard the swoosh of air and dunked just in time. Inu-yasha looked at the ax in the wall of the hallway he turn around to see Kagome 

"WILL U WATCH WHERE YOUR AIMING THAT THING PLEASE!" he yelled 

"I'm sorry Inu-yasha …I was hoping it would take your head right off" she muttered the last part. But Inu-yasha still heard the last part and was about to ask her what she meant when Sango and Shippo came. Shippo saw the ax in the wall and said, "I'm not even going to ask" then Sango saw what Inu-yasha was holding 

"Will you please stop messing with that doll and lets eat "she said impatiently.

"Alright hold on!" Inu-yasha said and then he put the doll on the table. Then him and the others started walking back to their rooms

*A/N when I write doll/k I mean the doll Kagome kay,*

*DOLL/K* "doll? Then I'm a doll?"

Doll Kagome looked to see herself glare at her then turn to follow the group

*DOLL/K* "then the me over there is…"

*DOLL/K* "the evil spirit" then doll Kagome looked at the ax in the wall 

*DOLL/K* "and she wants to kill Inu-yasha!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A/N what do u thinks? Is it good? Stay tune for next ep.

Chapter 6 the attempted murder 

See ya soon!

Kagome the Archer…


	6. attempted murder

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters.

A/N due to a lot of test and one rude review I leave it up to you. If u want the story to continue then review I need a total of 10 reviews if u want this to continue and you're more then welcome to review more then once if u like and as requested this chapter is longer.

Note: Kagome is posses this isn't her doing thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6 the attempted murder:

"YUM" Shippo said as he munched hungrily. They were having fried rice and beef and broccoli that Kagome had made. *she's a chef in this story okay ^-^*

"Yes this food is pretty good " Miroku said.

"Yeah great job Ka…" Sango stopped her sentence and looked at her best friend. She hadn't eaten a thing and she kept staring at Inu-yasha. But her stare was not a good one it was dark and cold. But Inu-yasha was to busy eating to notice her staring the spirit thought mentally. 'Look at him that disgusting vile beast look how he eats that food I bet he wouldn't notice if there was something in there what I wouldn't give to kill him now THAT'S IT!' Just then Inu-yasha finished his plate 

"not bad" he admitted. Kagome then put on her best happy face would you like me to get "you want another plate Inu-yasha?" Everyone looked at Kagome.

"Oh yeah thanks" Inu-yasha said

"No problem " Kagome smiled as she took his plate and went in the kitchen. in the kitchen she laughed" no problem at all." then she opened a cabinet and began to search 

"AHAH!" She yelled triumphant this ought to put you out she opened bottle of vikeden and took out 5 pills. She then garbed a knife and began to cut the tablets to dust she then sprinkled it onto Inu-yasha's food.  
"And when your sleeping" she said as she raised the knife and stab the counter.

"That's when you die! And that goes for all your little friends to Inu-yasha" and with that she grabbed the knife and hid it in her kimono and brought out Inu-yasha's food.

"Here Inu-yasha" Kagome said wither best fake smile  
"T… thanks Kagome" Just then Shippo finished his plate of food and realized he was still hungry   
"Hey Inu-yasha look behind ya" 

"What were?" Inu-yasha turned around just as Shippo grabbed his plate and started munching.

"HEY!" Inu-yasha screamed just then Shippo dropped the plate and fell backwards "SHIPPO!" Sango yelled and ran to his side only to discover he was… sleeping!?

"I guess all that food made him sleepy and we did have a big day today." Miroku said unsure.   
"Yeah let's turn in for the night " Inu-yasha agreed. The girls left to there own room. but not before Kagome glared at Shippo. Miroku woke in the middle of the night to get a glass of water. Then he decides he would go and check on the girls. They had each exchanged keys with one another so both rooms were open to them. Miroku slipped into room #106

He was about to head for the bedrooms when he heard a swish noise he was shocked to know someone was up so late so he followed the noise into the kitchen he peered in from the doorway. The noise intensified Miroku was a bit shocked when he saw Kagome in the kitchen. He was about to speak to her when he looked to see what she was doing. Swish swish swish she was sharpening a knife on a cutting board. Miroku started to move backwards but slightly hit the side of the doorway. Kagome instantly stopped and without turning around asked 

"Who's there?" Miroku tore off the doorway out of their room and into his then into his room he jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep. Click his door opened he looked quickly then closed his eyes Kagome stood in his doorway with the knife. She looked at him then slowly closed the door. Miroku shivered under the covers but somehow managed to fall asleep. He was awoken the next morning to a knock at his door.

"C...come in "he said a bit shaky.

"Ohayo Miroku-kun breakfast is ready, " said a very cheerful Kagome.  
"Thank you I'll be right out" Miroku stared at the door as he thought 'did I imagine what I saw last night? I mean this is Kagome…' "OW" Shippo yelled Miroku burst out of his room." Shippo are you alright?"

"Gees Kagome did it have to be that hot?" Shippo complained.  
"Sorry Shippo." Kagome said with a slight smile on her face. Soon everyone came and eat and just as before Kagome never took her eyes off Inu-yasha and again only Sango noticed. After breakfast everyone was resting Sango was shining her weapons Shippo played with Kirara, Miroku was resting and Inu-yasha was on the balcony with his back to the group. Kagome came out from the kitchen and walked past the group onto the balcony. She had finally had it 'Inu-yasha dies now' she thought. She pulled a huge butcher knife from her sleeves and raised it. Just as it was coming down a chain came out from behind her and snatched the knife from her hand. Sango came onto the balcony with the chain and knife attached. 

"What are you doing Kagome?" Sango asked curiously yet cautiously. Inu-yasha turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"I um uh got to go" Kagome said and ran out of the room she didn't stop till she was in her room 

"Damn it! So close" she was about to continue when Sango entered the room.

"Kagome would you like to go to the hot springs with me?" Sango asked.

"Um actually I have to." but Kagome was cut off.

"I need to talk to you about Inu-yasha, Kagome." Sango said seriously.

'Is she on to me?' Kagome asked Kagome thought. Then decide to go with Sango for her own reasons. As they neared the hot springs Kagome looked at the table in the corner then gasped there was no doll on the table. The doll that contained the real Kagome's spirit inside. 'She won't be able to much why worry' the evil spirit thought.

"Kagome" Sango looked at her strangely. A few minutes latter they were in the springs just as soon as they got in Sango started.

"What's going on Kagome?"

  
A/N: Kagome is the evil spirit the real Kagome can't talk she can only think. Okay.

Kagome put on her best-confused face.

"What are u talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome! You were trying to stab Inu-yasha! What's happening with you?" Sango asked. She moved close to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"Kagome your acting weird this isn't the Kagome I know"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kagome chuckled evilly

"that's because I'm not the Kagome you know."

"WHAT!" Sango yelled she was about to back away when Kagome wrapped her hands around her throat and squeezed hard Sango started to choke.

"In fact I'm not Kagome at all! I'm just using this body to get revenge on that half demon Inu-yasha.

"Kagome would never do that "Sango croaked "

"Don't you get it? I'm not Kagome and that half demon would have been dead if not for your interference." Kagome yelled.

"yoo..ur wron..g " Sango said.

"Silence! "Kagome yelled tightening her grip on Sango's neck.

"Now it's time to pay for your interference." She squeezed Sango tight Sango was struggling but was begging to feel dizzy she was about to pass out when Kagome yelled

"Ow" Kagome yelled and loosen her grip on Sango not completely but better than before then she turn around to see a bucket and 

"You" Kagome growled. There stood a doll with yet another bucket in her hand. Sango's eyes widen. 'Leave her alone' Kagome thought. The spirit heard her threw her mind but decide to speak aloud.

"Ah so u can finally move Kagome." The spirit said without letting go of Sango. Sango looked at the doll then at Kagome. Her eyes widen when she realized hat was going on.

"I'm warning you Kagome don't interfere with Me." then the spirit picked up a bucket but not before the doll looked at Sango and nodded. Sango froze there was no doubt in her mind that, that the real Kagome was in the doll. And she needed to get away from here and tell Inu-yasha. Then the spirit launched a bucket at Kagome. Kagome tried to move but slipped 'stupid plastic legs' she yelled mentally to herself. Then the bucket hit her in the head and she was out while this happened Sango broke free and started running.

"Oh no you don't" the spirit yelled as her eyes glowed blue. Then her arms stretched out and grabbed Sango by the ankle. Sango fell down then the arms started to pull her back to Kagome's body. Sango struggled to keep herself from being pulled back but to no success. This Kagome was 3 times stronger then her. Soon she was right in front of the spirit she tried to crawl away but the spirit dunked her head underwater. Sango struggled while trying to hold her breathe weaving her hands and clawing at Kagome's trying to pull her off. But her grip on Sango only tighten. The spirit watched as Sango stopped fidgeting and the last air bubble popped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well what do u thinks? It's longer and with more action. I can't tell u what the next chapter will be because I'm not sure I'll write one so if u want this to continue r&r


End file.
